


Molly Encounters Scorpius

by maggie_weasleyxx



Series: Potters, Weasleys, Lupins [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_weasleyxx/pseuds/maggie_weasleyxx
Summary: Molly Weasley thought all Malfoys were bad, until she met Scorpius.





	Molly Encounters Scorpius

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen at the Burrow when she first saw him. She was making Christmas dinner for her children and grandchildren.

"Grandma!" Albus had shouted early Christmas morning.

"Yes Albus dear?"

It was when she turned around that she saw him.

"This is my friend Scorpius." Albus exclaimed. "Be right back!"

Molly gave Scorpius a quick, awkward hug and went back to preparing dinner.

"Do you need any help Mrs Weasley?" He had asked her.

She could not believe it. He had an uncanny resemblance to the Malfoy family and as far as she could remember, the Malfoy family were not nice. But she did not know that he was a Malfoy.

"It's alright Scorpius dear," She had told him. "I've got it."

But when Albus' older brother came bursting into the kitchen and shouted, "Al, what's Malfoy doing here?" that Molly Weasley realised, not all Malfoys were that terrible.


End file.
